Life in School
by Yukari.Yuu-chan
Summary: Kehidupan baru kuroko di SMA Teiko dimulai. bertemu dengan berbagai orang dengan rambut bagaikan pelangi, serta ketua OSIS psikopat yang mengubah kehidupan normal Kuroko. Bagaimana Kuroko menjalani kehidupannya? Please read my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan…

Aku tak tahu benang apa yang menghubungkan kita…

Hanya takdir yang akan memberi tahu padamu dan juga padaku

Sedih atau senang, aku pun tak tahu

.

.

.

.

Ini fanfic pertama aku jadi mohon ampunilah author yang geje ini jika ada salah kata atau yang tidak berkenan bagi para readers.

Kurobas bukan milik saya tapi fanfic ini 100% ide author geje ini. Selamat membaca.

~ỸỮỮ~

Cahaya mentari mulai memancarkan sinarnya, menembus tirai putih yang menutupi jendela. "Te-chan… Ayo bangun, jangan sampai kau terlambat masuk sekolah di hari pertamamu!" teriakan itu seketika membuat kedua iris biru langit yang sedari tadi terpejam mendadak terbuka. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kesadaran sang pemuda bersurai biru yang memiliki iris mata senada dengan rambutnya. Tiba-tiba... "Okaa-san…. Jam berapa sekarang?" teriak pemuda itu segera bangkit meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur. "tenanglah Te-chan. Ini masih jam 06.30. Te-chan masih memiliki waktu untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Tapi tumben Te-Chan bangun terlambat seperti saat ini." Kata ibu Tetsuya sambil memandang putranya yang kelihatan mulai santai. "Ternyata jam weker-ku mati sehingga tidak berbunyi sesuai alarm yang aku pasang." Kata Tetsuya dengan wajah datar. Walaupun ekspresi wajahnya datar tapi ibunya dapat melihat kelegaan di tatapan mata putranya itu. "aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang." Kata Tetsuya lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~ỸỮỮ~

"Aka-chin… kenapa Aka-chin berjalan di koridor seperti ini? Seharusnya Aka-chin bersiap-siap memberikan kata sambutan untuk penerimaan murid baru." Kata Murasakibara yang dengan setia mengikuti Akashi walaupun dia sibuk dengan cemilan yang sedari tadi dibawanya berjalan-jalan sesuai langkah Akashi. "aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah ini Atsushi. Lagipula aku juga merupakan murid baru disini, jadi aku ingin melakukan salah satu kegiatan murid baru." Kata Akashi. "Tapi Aka-chin pasti sudah mengenal seluruh sudut, Aka-chin kan putra pemilik sekolah ini. Lagi pula Aka-chin adalah ketua OSIS yang baru, Aka-chin harusnya bersiap-siap di ruang OSIS." Kata Murasakibara. Namun kata-kata itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Akashi. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tepat di luar jendela dari lantai 2 itu, dia melihat seorang murid baru yang tidak seperti murid baru kebanyakan. Dia tidak sedang berjalan-jalan melihat sekolah ataupun mencari kelasnya. Namun dia hanya duduk sambil menatap langit. Akashi hanya diam menatap anak itu. Murasakibara yang penasaran tentang apa yang dilihat Akashi mulai memandang ke arah pandangan Akashi "Apa Aka-chin mengenalnya? Kenapa dia tidak mencari kelasnya?" kata Murasakibara. "Aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan jangan tanya aku mengapa ia tidak mencari kelasnya." Kata Akashi. "atau jangan-jangan dia anak kelas 2?" kata murasakibara tanpa berpikir. "dia murid baru." Kata Akashi dengan nada seperti biasa lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri koridor. "dari mana Aka-chin tahu kalau dia anak baru?" tanya murasakibara. "karena aku tidak pernah salah." Kata Akashi.

~ỸỮỮ~

"Aku adalah ketua OSIS untuk tahun ajaran ini, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Selama tahun ajaran ini aku mohon kerja sama kalian untuk meningkatkan mutu sekolah ini. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sekolah kita ini unggul dalam hal akademik maupun dalam hal non akademik. Kami mengharapkan kalian semua mengikuti kegiatan tambahan sesuai dengan minat kalian. Untuk kelas satu, mengikuti kegiatan tambahan adalah hal yang wajib. Saya sebagai ketua OSIS mengharapkan hasil yang terbaik dari kalian semua." Kata seseorang berambut merah sambil ditutup oleh tepuk tangan dari semua siswa baru SMA Teiko. Bukan hanya tepuk tangan, namun juga suara siswa yang sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakan ketua OSIS mereka. Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap sekeliling yang baginya sangat mengganggu, namun saat tatapannya kembali ke arah panggung tempat sang surai merah berdiri didampingi beberapa orang, saat itulah tatapannya bertemu dengan manik berbeda warna milik sang ketua OSIS. Saat itu, kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah atmosfer yang seakan mengekangnya sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab sang ketua OSIS mereka, Akashi Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuruni panggung. Tentu saja diikuti oleh 2 orang yang sedari tadi mendampinginya, yang satu berambut ungu namun terus ngemil di atas panggung dan yang satu berambut hijau dan menggunakan kaca mata.

~ỸỮỮ~

Akashi berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS bersama dengan kedua budaknya, eh maksudnya kedua sahabatnya. Saat membuka pintu ruang OSIS, mata kedua sahabat Akashi yaitu Murasakibara Atsushi dan Midorima Shintaro langsung membulat namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Sebuah seringai menakutkan terukir di wajah Akashi yang bagaikan boneka porselin yang sempurna. "sepertinya ada yang mau mencoba menentang-mu Akashi. Harusnya kau membawa lucky item yang aku sediakan." Kata Midorima. "ini tidak masalah Shintaro, lagipula jangan meremehkanku dengan menyuruhku membawa gunting berwarna pink yag kau katakana sebagai lucky itemku." Kata Akashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang sangat berantakan itu. "tapi itu memang lucky itemmu hari ini, Oha-asa tidak pernah salah." Kata Midorima. Murasakibara hanya dia sambil memakan pocky yang sedari tadi dibawa nya. "dari pada kau mengeluh, bereskan ini semua." Kata Akashi dingin.

~ỸỮỮ~

"Aoumine-kun…" kata Kuroko sopan saat memanggil seseorang berkulit tan yang merupan tetangganya. "OI Tetsu, jangan muncul tiba-tiba! Kau mengagetkanku." Kata Aomine dengan suara agak tinggi karena kaget akan keberadaan Kuroko. "Gomen Aomine-kun, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. "tapi hawa keberadaanmu itu selalu membuatku kaget setiap kau menghampiriku. Lagipula, ada apa kau dating ke kelasku? Bukankah seharusnya kau siap-siap di kelasmu karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai?" kata Aomine. "aku hanya ingin tahu, Aomine-kun mengetahui semua anggota OSIS bukan?" kata Kuroko. "ia, ada apa?" kata Aomine sambil duduk dengan santainya di tempat duduknya. "apakah di OSIS ada siswa dengan ciri-ciri tinggi kurang lebih 180cm, dengan rambut orange menuju ke krem?" tanya kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya. "hmmm, mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Setahuku yang memiliki cirri-ciri itu cukup banyak di sekolah ini. Tapi kalau orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan OSIS, mungkin yang kau maksud adalah senpai kelas 3. Namanya Hayama Kotaro, mantan ketua OSIS. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Aomine. "tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja tadi aku melihat orang itu tadi mengacak-acak ruang OSIS saat aku lewat." Kata Kuroko. "hmmm, lebih baik jangan mencoba mencampuri urusan orang lain." Kata Aomine.

**Kringggggg….**

Bel berbunyi. "sampai jumpa Aomine-kun. Aku harus ke kelasku sekarang." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk dengan sopan. "baiklah Tetsu." Kata Aomine. Kuroko lalu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kelasnya.

~ỸỮỮ~

Next chapter

"Aka-chin sudah menemukan orangnya?" tanya murasakibara. "tentu saja, apa kau meragukanku Atsushi?" kata Akashi.

"Gomen, aku hanya lewat. Tolong jangan pedulikan aku." Kata Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

Gomenasai kalau ceritanya geje dan nggak jelas. Soalnya Author nggak ada kerjaan ini baru coba-coba buat cerita. Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak jelas. Please review agar saya tahu kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanya karena sebuah peristiwa**

**Kehidupan normal Kuroko Tetsuya harus berubah**

**Ke arah manakah perubahan itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 update! \(^_^)/ terima kasih untuk yang sudah review sebelumnya dan membantu saya mengkoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan saya dari hal bahasa atau kesalahan ketik. Selamat membaca persembahan dari author yang satu ini.

**~ỸỮỮ~**

Kuroko berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Seharian ini dia merasa lelah hanya untuk memilih kegiatan tambahan di sekolah. Teringat olehnya kejadia saat dia ingin mendaftar di beberapa klub. Hari pertama ini memang dikhususkan untuk para murid baru mencari klub yang ingin mereka masuki. Pertama dia ingin mendaftar di klub sastra, namun klub itu ternyata membatasi jumlah anggota yang ingin masuk. Sehingga Kuroko yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis menjadi orang yang terlupakan. Para senpai yang menjaga stand pendaftaran baru menyadari keberadaan Kuroko saat pendaftaran ditutup, padahal Kuroko sudah mengantri lebih lama dibandingkan siswa lain yang telah terdaftar di klub tersebut. Akhirnya Kuroko harus mencari klub lain. Klub yang mengambil perhatiannya selain klub sastra adalah klub lukis, namun lagi-lagi karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, Kuroko harus membatalkan niatnya masuk ke klub itu. Hal itu dikarenakan salah seorang senpai yang membawa cat untuk melukis tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko sehingga dengan sempurna dia menabrak Kuroko dan membuat pemuda itu harus mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olah raga sebab seragamnya berwarna warni sesuai cat yang dibawa oleh senpai tersebut. Banyak lagi kesialan yang menimpa Kuroko saat ia mencoba mendaftar ke klub-klub lain sampai pada akhirnya membuatnya masuk ke klub basket. Klub yang bahkan tak pernah dia bayangkan untuk menjadi klub-nya. Disana ia bahkan ditaruh di bagian yang sudah dipastikan tidak akan ikut bertanding. Bagaimana tidak, shoot saja ia tidak bisa. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kalau bukan karena itu sebuah kewajiban, Kuroko akan memilih tidak mengikuti klub apapun. Kuroko ingin merutuki nasibnya di hari ini.

**~ỸỮỮ~**

"hmmm, menarik. Rupanya dia yang berani menantangku." Kata Akashi sambil membaca biodata serta profil seseorang yang dengan lengkapnya tertera di kertas yang sedang ia pegang. "besok ia akan menikmati neraka yang akan aku sediakan buatnya." Kata Akashi sambil menaruh kertas itu di mejanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi-nya yang nyaman. Sebuah seringai menakutkan khas Akashi Seijuurou mulai mengembang. "aku tak pernah menyangkan Teiko mempunyai banyak orang yang menarik." Kata Akashi pada dirinya sendiri. Dua detik kemudian, tangannya menggapai tumpukan kertas lain yang ada di bagian lain mejanya. "Kuroko Tetsuya, manis namun tak berekspresi. Aku tak menyangka dengan tubuh sekecil itu dan nampak lemah, ia berani masuk ke klub basket." Kata Akashi sambil tetap menatap sebuah foto pemuda bersurai biru dengan paras wajah datar.

**~ỸỮỮ~**

Tertsuya berjalan menuju ke rumah Aomine setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasa dan juga setelah ia membaca catatan singkat dari ibunya yang kesekian kalinya menyuruh Kuroko untuk berdiam di rumah Aomine untuk sementara waktu sampai ayah dan ibunya pulang dari kunjungan mereka ke rumah nenek kuroko di Osaka. Saat kuroko tiba di rumah Aomine, dengan cepat ia menekan bel. Tidak terlalu lama, pintu sudah terbuka. "oh, Tetsu-kun. Ayo masuk." Kata seorang wanita paruh baya dengan paras wajah lembut yang sangat dikenal oleh Kuroko. " konbanwa, bibi. Bolehkah saya menumpang di sini sampai otousan dan okasan kembali dari rumah obaasan di osaka?" kata Kuroko dengan sangat sopan. "tentu saja Tetsu-kun. Tadi okasan-mu sudah menelpon bibi. Ayo masuk, kau pasti lapar bukan? Ikutlah makan malam bersama kami, bibi memasak sup tofu hari ini. Kau bisa tunggu di kamar Daiki. Salah seorang temannya juga ada, jadi kalian bisa bercerita sampai oba selesai memasak." Kata wanita itu, wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Aomine Daiki. "arigatou…" kata Kuroko lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah tetangganya yang paling baik dan sangat dekat dengan keluarganya itu. Ibu Aomine berjalan kea rah dapur, sedangkan Kuroko berjalan kea rah kamar Aomine. Sesampainya di depan kamar sahabatnya itu, diketuknya pintu kamar lalu membukanya seperti biasa. Sebuah pemandangan ganjil terlihat. Saat seorang pria blonde tepat berada di atas Aomine sambil berusaha mengambil sebuah boneka beruang yang Kuroko yakin merupakan barang milik si pria berambut pirang yang sekarang berada di tangan Aomine dan dijauhkannya dari si pirang. Aomine dan temannya itu langsung duduk saat melihat Kuroko berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. "Tetsu, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya sedang mengerjai dia." Kata Aomine cepat sambil menunjuk pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Aominecchi hidoi ssu… dia mengambil hadia dari fansku seenaknya." Kata si blonde. "maaf Aomine-kun. Tapi sebaiknya kau mengembalikan barang miliknya. Itu sangat tidak sopan Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko. "ya sudah. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah denganmu Tetsu, nih ambil." Kata Aomine lalu melemparkan boneka itu kepada pemiliknya. "terima kasih Tetsucchi. Kalau bukan karena Tetsucchi, Aominecchi pasti tidak akan mengembalikannya-ssu." Kata si blonde sambil tersenyum riang sambil memeluk bonekanya. "Kuroko Tetsya." Kata Kuroko dengan nada datar. "Kise Ryouta desu. Hmm, apa Kurokocchi adik tetangga Aominecchi? Kurokocchi SD di mana-ssu?" kata Kise dengan polos tanpa sadar ada aura hitam yang mulai muncul di sekeliling mereka. Aomine hanya berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak menjadi target kemarahan Kuroko. Tanpa pertahanan, dengan sangat sempurna perut Kise menjadi target ignite pass milik kuroko. Untung saja di belakang Kise adalah bantal-bantal empuk Aomine yang mereka atur karena ingin bersandar saat bermain game juga boneka beruang kise yang menjadi penghalang bagi perutnya agar tidak langsung terkena serangan Kuroko. "Hidoi-ssu, kenapa Kurokocchi menyerangku ssu? Bagaimana jadinya kalau tenaga sekuat itu mengenai tubuhku langsung. Aku bisa terpental." Kata Kise tanpa tahu kesalahan besar yang telah diperbuatnya. "Oi Kise! kamu nggak sadar ya, Tetsu itu seumuran dengan kita, bodoh. Tentu saja dia marah saat kau mengatainya anak SD." Kata Aomine. Mata Kise membulat, dan juga karena merasa bersalah, dia hanya menunduk dan tak berani menatap Kuroko. "Gomen Kurokocchi, aku tidak tau kalau Kurokocchi sudah SMA ssu." Katanya lirih.

~ỸỮỮ~

~Skip Time~

Keesokan harinya di ruang Osis.

"jadi Aka-chin sudah menemukan orang itu?" tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan kripik kentang miliknya. "tentu saja, apa kau meragukanku atsushi?" kata Akashi. "jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Akashi?" kata midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Tentu saja memperlihatkannya akibat karena berani menentangku." Kata Akashi sambil memainkan gunting merah miliknya yang entah dating dari mana. "aku tidak akan ikut, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas." Kata Midorima. "bagaimana denganmu Atsushi? Ingin ikut denganku?" kata Akashi. " aku akan ikut Aka-chin, lagipula aku malas di kelas" kata Murasakibara. "baiklah, shintaro kembali ke kelas dan tolong beritahu ke sensei kalau aku dan Atsushi memiliki urusan penting." Kata Akashi. "baiklah Akashi." Kata Midorima lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

~ỸỮỮ~

"Hayama-senpai, bisa ikut denganku sebentar. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan Aka-chin dengan senpai." Kata Murasakibara layaknya anak kecil kepada seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. "baiklah…" kata Hayama. Hayama Kotaro pun mengikuti Murasakibara yang menuntunnya kepada orang yang telah mengambil jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS sebelum waktu menjabatnya habis. Tanpa dia sadari, sesuatu yang mengerikan sedang menunggunya.

~Skip Time~

"jadi di sini Akashi-kun menunggu ku?" kata Hayama samil menatap gudang di halaman belakang sekolah. "ya, Hayama-senpai." Kata Murasakibara. Hayama lalu masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti Murasakibara yang baru saja membuka sebungkus pocky di tangannya. "selamat dating senpai, sepertinya anda memang sangat berani sehingga berani datang ke sini." Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat tajam dan dingin. Ditambah dengan tatapan mata dwi warna milik Akashi Seijuuro serta keadaan ruangan yang remang membuat suasana terasa mencekam. "hah?! Ternyata bocah sepertimu punya mulut besar juga ya. Kupikir kau hanya seorang anak cengeng yang meminta pada ayahnya agar bisa menjadi ketua OSIS." Kata Hayama sambil berseringai. Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting melayang ke arahnya, menggores pipinya lalu menancap pada tembok di sebelah Murasakibara yang sedang asik memakan pocky miliknya. "jika kau tidak ingin merasakan guntingku, lebih baik tutup mulutmu." Kata Akashi sambil memainkan gunting lain yang dia ambil dari saku blazernya. "dasar psikopat. Kau orang gila." Kata Hayama yang mulai gemetar menghadapi sifat Akashi. "ternyata kau masih berani rupanya." Kata Akashi. Hayama segera berbalik hendak keluar. Dia bahkan mendorong Murasakibara yang sedang berdiri menghalangi pintu agar lolos dari Akashi. Saat itu juga pocky Murasakibara jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. "beraninya kau membuat pocky ku jatuh, dasar sampah." Kata Murasakibara dengan tatapan lebih menyeramkan dari pada Akashi. Tangan besarnya mencengkram wajah Hayama dan melemparnya keluar seperti sedang melempar bola basket. Hayama bangkit dan menatapdua orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan ketakutan lalu lari dari tempatnya. "apa kau melihat semuanya?" kata Akashi yang mengetahui seseorang bersurai biru sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Murasakibara baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di tempat itu. "Gomen, aku hanya lewat. Tolong jangan pedulikan aku." Kata Kuroko tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. "kau melihat semuanya bukan, Kuroko Tetsuya?" kata Akashi seketika membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu membalikkan tatapannya. Walaupun kaget, wajahnya tetap datar. "aku hanya bayangan yang lewat. Anggap saja aku tidak ada dan tak pernah melihat kejadian ini." Kata Kuroko lalu berjalan menjauh. Akashi kesal karena Kuroko Tetsuya berani tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, dia juga tertarik akan apa yang dikatakan tetsuya. 'bayangan' katanya dalam hati. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat menatap langkah pria bersurai biru yang semakin jauh. "ayo kembali Atsushi" kata Akashi. "tapi Aka-chin. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan orang itu pergi begitu saja?" kata Murasakibara. "aku yang akan mengurusnya." Kata Akashi.

~ỸỮỮ~

Next Chapter

"apa kau serius memasukkan anak itu menjadi anggota OSIS serta tim regular basket SMA Teiko Akashi?" kata Midorima.

"Tetsu… Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat Akashi nampak tertarik padamu?" tanya Aomine

"Kurokocchi jadi sekertaris OSIS, nggak nyangka-ssu." Kata Kise riang seperti biasanya.

"Cih, Akashi Seijuurou itu pasti akan membayar apa yang dilakukannya."

.

.

.

Hmmm, kayaknya ceritanya tambah nggak jelas. Hehehe…. Maaf kalau cerita di chapter ini jauh dari harapan. Bolehkan author minta review sekaligus saran dari para readers?

Menurut readers, apakah lebih baik ceritanya cukup sampai genre friendship atau ditambah dengan genre romance?

Maaf kalau author merepotkan…

_**Please Review**_


End file.
